SKuBMAVL Folge 20  Zuzuparty
by Merit-Seto
Summary: Die WG feiert ein Motiviert Zuzu Party, wird allerdings von einem spontanen Gast unterbrochen. Und so geht für die Freunde zurück in die Heimat.


Zuzuparty

[Zuko sitzt genervt im GДstezimmer auf dem rosa Bett und starrt an die Decke

Zuko: Ich will hier endlich weg┘ scheiъ Avatar┘ Mokuba+In Zimmer komm+ Hey Zuzu!  
Zuzu: Hallo Mokuba!  
Mokuba: Du┘ kannst du mal mit in den Garten kommen?  
Zuzu+Augenbraue heb+ Wieso?  
Mokuba: дhm┘ Wie wollen unser Unkraut verbrennen und kЖnnen kein Feuerzeug finden┘ Zuko: -.- Meinetwegen+aufsteh+ Mokuba: Wunderbar+Zuko in Garten zerr+

Zuko+wie Fisch kuck+ Wa┘ Was ist denn hier los?  
SKuBMAVL┘ , Aang, Katara, Sokka, Iroh, Gorillaz, Toph:  
эBERRASCHUNG!  
[Der Garten sieht aus wie zu einem Feuervolksfest, mit Flammengirlanden, Fackeln etc. pp. Ein Banner hДngt im Garten: ⌠Prince Virgin for Firelord■  
Zuko: дh┘ +Kinnlade runterklapp+ Sanji+Zuko B52 in Hand drЭck+ Auf dich, Zuzu!  
Zuko+Schnaps ankuck+ Was soll das denn werden?  
Merit: Alles fЭr dich, um dich zu motivieren! Leute! 3...2...1.  
Alle: ZUKO! ZUKO! ZUKO+Cheerleading tanz+ Zuko+langsam rЭckwДrts geh+ Das ist ein Traum, nur ein bЖser Traum. Ich wache gleich auf und werde mich an nichts erinnern!  
Aang: Hallo Zuko+grins+ Katara, Sokka, Toph+auch grins+ Hi!  
Zuko: oO Was macht ihr denn hier?  
Aang: Wir┘ wir wЭrden gerne Freundschaft mit dir schlieъen!  
+Hand hinhalt+ Zuko+Abwechelnd Aang und Hand ankuck, total perplex ist+ Selas: Ich glaube er rafft es nicht richtig!  
Ihro+Zukos Hand nehm und auf Aangs drЭck+ Jetzt vertragt euch schon, ihr kleinen Schelme! Zuko+Hand nehm und schЭttel+ Alle+jubel klatsch+ Katara+zu Sokka+ Warum bekommen wir das nicht alleine hin?  
Sokka: дhm┘ Weil Sokka immer gleich auf uns los gegangen ist?  
Sanji+mit Tablett ankomm+ Zur Feier des Friedens: B52!  
Toph: Wir sind aber noch minderjДhrig!  
Zorro: Hand hoch, wen das interessiert!  
-Stille- [Sogar Musik hЖrt auf zu spielen  
Zorro: Merkst du was?  
Toph: Na ja┘ einer wird wohl nicht so schlimm sein+Glas nehm+ Zuko+schon angeheitert ist+ Katara┘ Дh┘ wЭrdest du┘ mit mir tanzen?  
Katara: Mh┘ Warum eigentlich nicht+mit Zuko tanzen geh+ Merit+Idee bekomm+ Hihi┘ +CD wechsel Ю Howard Carpendale, Ti amo  
Selas+Hand an Stirn klatsch+ Himmel hilf┘ +B52 trink+ Aang: -  
Merit+mit Sanji tanz+ 2D: -  
Aang+zu 2D+ Du wolltest wohl auch tanzen?  
2D: -.- ┘ Ja┘ wollen wir?  
Aang+auf 2D kuck+Schulter zuck+ Okay┘ 2D & Aang+zusammen tanz+ Mibo & Zorro+Wetttrinken mach+ Selas+Die Beiden anfeuer+ Sauft! Sauft!  
Murdoc+2D auf Schulter tipp+ Hey, 2D!  
2D+weiter tanz+ Was?  
Murdoc: Wir mЭssen gleich auf die BЭhne!  
2D+aufhЖr zu tanz+ Okay┘ Sorry, Aang, nachher wieder+zu BЭhne latsch+ Aang: Toll┘ Was mach ich jetzt?  
Ihro: Trink Sake mit mir, neuer Freund!  
Aang: Was ist Sake?  
Ihro: Sake - (japanisch) der, Reiswein, Alkoholgehalt 12 bis 16 Volumenprozent, wird meist warm getrunken.  
Aang: Schon gut┘ Gib her+Zuko bЖse beobacht+ Ist ja eh nix anderes los! Sag mal, ich brДuchte da noch einen guten FeuerbДndigerlehrer!  
Ihro: DarЭber reden wir nach der Party!  
Mikrophon+fietsch+ Marik+neben der Box steh+ Autsch┘ +Ohren zuhalt+ 2D+am Mike+ Hey, erstmal Herzlich Willkommen zur Prince Virgin for Firelord Party! Zuko: -  
2D: жhm┘ Wir haben hier noch ein paar kleine эberraschungen fЭr dich┘ komm doch bitte auf die BЭhne!  
Zuko+Auf BЭhne geh+ Ich ahne schlimmes┘ 2D: Ja┘ Aang, willst du anfangen?  
Aang: Ja, klar+leicht taumeln auf BЭhne geh+Kuchen in Hand hat+ Zuko+Augenbraue heb+ Aang: Zuko┘ Das ist der Kuchen der Freundschaft, eine alte Tradition der Luftnormaden neue Freundschaften zu besiegeln und vertiefen.  
Zuko: Ah ja┘ toll!  
Aang: Nach Normadentradition mЭssen wir uns jetzt den Kuss der Einheit geben┘ Zuko: -.-■ Sei froh das ich betrunken bin┘ +Aang kЭss+ 2D+Augenbraue heb+ Ich dachte der war wegen Katara eifersЭchtig┘ Na ja┘ jetzt hat Bloom noch ein Geschenk fЭr dich!  
Zuko: Bloom? -. Bloom: Das bin ich+Auf BЭhne geflogen komm+ Zuko: oO +rotwerd+ Bloom: Ich bin Bloom, die HЭterin der Drachenflamme und wЭrde dir gern, anlДsslich deiner Verlobung┘ Zuko: O.O VERLOBUNG?  
Bloom: Nicht?  
Mibo: Schatz, das ist eine Motiviert- Zuzu- Party! Bloom: Oh! Na dann, anlДsslich deiner Motivation mЖchte ich dir ein StЭck meiner Macht schenken! Zuko: GefДllt mir┘ Bloom: Also┘ Augen zu!  
Zuko+Augen schlieъ+ Bloom+Konzentrier, Macht auf Zuko Эbergehen lass+ Zuko: Jear! Ich fЭhl mich gleich viel stДrker+FДuste ball+ Ihro: Na ob das so eine tolle Idee war┘ 2D: Und zu guter Letzt haben wir noch einen Song fЭr dich!  
Zuko: Einen Song?  
2D: Er heisst ⌠Zuzu■ +Musik fДngt an+ 2D: You▓ ll still burn like hellfire You flame will never coming down Burn trough water, earth and fire

Russel:Burning forever Burning everywere Burning everyone Burning down the avatar Burning down the hole world For your proud for your home a desert of flames and ember You▓re the Lord You▓re the king You▓re the one with the thing

2D: You still burn like hellfire Your flame will never coming down Burn trough water, earth and wind Your scare is only a memory Course you▓re the lord rather than your father the proud of your mother

Russel: Can you do it?  
Of caurse, you chan!  
Your scare is ugly It shows you▓re a man The hardest one?  
like a diamond mountain And the avatar?  
Is a son of a bitch!

2D: You▓ll still burn like hellfire Your flame will never coming down Burn trough water, earth and wind Your scare is only a memory course you are the lord rather than your father the proud of your mother Go your way and the world will become yours Let the fire burn in your Eies Scream it out loud and proud I am the lord of hell and fire.

Aang: Haben die ihm gerade vorgesungen, das er mich fertig machen soll?  
Sokka: So kann man es wohl nennen! Prost Aang+B52 trink+ Toph: Hey! Ihr sollt doch nicht so viel trinken!  
Sokka & Aang: Klappe, Toph!  
Zuko: Mh┘ Der Song war echt geil!  
Merit+grins+ Hier hast du ihn auf Maxi+Zuko CD geb+ Zuko+fies grins+ Die Sache fДngt an mir zu gefallen!  
Marik & Atemu+im CheerleaderkostЭm um Zuko hЭpf+ Ja! Zuko ist der GrЖъte! Zuko ist der Tollste!  
Wuuuooooohhhh┘.. ZUKO!  
Zuko: -.- Okay┘ ich hab mich getДuscht┘ Katara+Zuko am Arm zieh+ Komm Zuko! Die Gorillaz spielen noch ein paar Songs+auf TanzflДche zieh+ Vegeta: Hey Sanji! Das Chilli ist echt erste Sahne! Brennt hЖllisch!  
Sanji+gehДssig grins+ Und ich verspreche dir das brennt zwei mal! Vegeta+weiter Chilli in sich rein stopf+ Wie meinst du das?  
Merit+Hand an Stirn klatsch+ Baka┘ Selas: Ach, lass ihn essen! Morgen weiъ er was Sanji gemeint hat!  
Mokuba: oO Ich glaubs nicht┘ Selas+Augenbraue heb+ Was glaubst du nicht?  
Mokuba+auf Zuko und Katara zeig, die eng umschlossen tanzen+ Selas: oO Ich glaubes nicht┘ Merit+An Sanji kuschel+ Ach wie sЭъ┘ Aang: ┘┘ +brodel+ Sokka+wie Fisch kuck+ дh┘ Katara?  
Katara & Zuko+nicht stЖren lass+ Sokka: Sie sollte doch nur Freundschaft schlieъen!  
Toph+leicht lall+ Die haben doch schon immer nacheinander geklotzt! Habt ihr das nicht gemerkt?  
Marik: Du bist doch blind! Wie willst du das dann gesehen haben?  
Toph: Meine anderen Sinne sind schДrfer. Ich spЭre so was┘ Marik: Aha┘ Toph: Ausserdem hab ich Katara beim Tagebuchschreiben belauscht! Sokka: oO Meine Schwester schreibt Tagebuch?  
Toph: Jo! Aber es geht dauernd nur um Zuko!  
Aang+niedergeschlagen kuck+ Marik+Aang auf Schulter klopf+ Das war es dann wohl mit Frau Avatar!  
Aang: -.- Streu noch Salz in die Wunde┘ Marik+Salzstreuer zЭck+ Wohin?  
Aang: Idiot┘ Zuko+innig mit Katara tanz+ Die Party fДngt an mir Spaъ zu machen┘ Katara: Mir auch┘ Aang: Mir wird schlecht┘ Selas: Klo ist im Erdgeschoъ links!  
Aang+B52 ex+ Ihro: Oh man, hat da jemand Liebeskummer?  
Aang: Hab isch gar nЭscht┘ +noch mehr trink, an Baum hock+ Katara+zu Aang geh+ Hey Aang!  
Aang: -.- Was ist denn?  
Katara+zu Aang hock, KЭss+ Alle: oO Aang+freu, mitmach+ Katara+in Rauch auflЖs+ Alle: O.O Marik: Was war das denn jetzt?  
Merit: Kage Bunshin no Jutzu und Henge!  
Aang+heul+ Selas: Das war jetzt echt fies!  
Merit+Schnute zieh+ Ich dachte ich kЖnnte ihn aufheitern!  
SelaS: BlЖde Idee┘ Bakura: Jetzt heult der arme Junge!  
Selas: Echt ey! So was unsensibles+Aang Taschentuch geb+ Aang+Nase putz+ Katara┘ +heul+ Marik: дh┘ Was machen die da?  
Sanji: Wer?  
Marik+auf Zuko und Katara zeig+ Alle: -. Zuko+Hand auf Kataras Hintern leg+ Katara+Ihre HЭfte gegen Zukos drЭck+ Sokka: Also jetzt hackt es ja wohl aus┘ Zuko: дh┘ +sabber freu+ Aang: Also jetzt wird es mir zu viel┘ +kurz vorm explodieren ist+ Merit+dreckig grins+ Kage Bunshin no Jutzu┘ + 10 Merits erscheinen+ Henge+die 10 Merits verwandeln sich in nackelige Kataras+ Selas: Was soll das denn jetzt werden?  
Merit: Aang+von Kataras umringt ist+ Oh┘ +sabber, im Zauberwald sei+ Selas: Du bist echt unmЖglich!  
Merit: Wieso? Ihm geht es doch gut!  
Selas: Aber die Dinger halten ja nicht ewig!  
Merit: Na ja┘ da das kein Kampf ist, brauch ich kein weiters Chakra┘ also kЖnnte man sagen sie halten ewig┘ Selas: -  
Merit: Da jetzt alle glЭcklich sind, kЖnnen ich mich endlich wieder den schЖnen Dingen widmen+Sanji auf TanzflДche zieh+ Selas: Wieso muss das mit der immer so ausarten?  
Zorro: Weil es sonst langweilig wДhre?  
Kakashi: Find ich auch+auf Baum hock+ Bakura: oO Wo kommst du denn jetzt her?  
Kakashi: -.- Ihr werdet es nicht glauben, ich komme tatsДchlich aus Konoha+sarkastisch ist+ Atemu: Hat Merit dich auch eingeladen?  
Kakashi: NЖ┘ Zu was? Bakura: Ach so┘ Kyo dreht wieder durch!  
Kakashi: Hm┘ Kann man nicht so direkt sagen┘ ist gerade alles ziemlich ausgeglichen┘ noch!  
Zorro: -.- Kann hier nicht einmal jemand einfach nur Klartext reden? Dieses ewige um den heiъen Brei Gesabbel┘ +genervt ist+ Kakashi: Hokage- sama schickt mich. Wir brauchen eure Hilfe!  
Alle: -. Wie jetzt?  
Kakashi: Na ja┘ es herrscht gerade etwas Chaos in Konoha.  
Und fehlten ein paar Shinobi fЭr Missionen und die Akademie┘ Kaiba: Und deswegen sollst du uns aus dem Ruhestand holen?  
Kakashi: Sozusagen┘ Marik: Mh┘ ich glaub ich bin ein wenig eingerostet.  
Kakashi: Ha! Ihr und einrosten! Du bekommst das schon hin!  
Selas: Wie geht es Iruka+Herzchenblick+ Kakashi: -.- Na ja┘ er┘ ist┘ Selas: Ja┘?  
Kakashi: ┘ verheiratet!  
Selas: O.O WIE?  
Kakashi: War ein Witz!  
Selas+Schuh in Kakashis Gesicht werf+ Idiot!  
Kakashi: Ah┘ Eigentlich sollte ich dir von ihm was ausrichten┘ Aber so┘ Selas: Ups┘ Mist┘ T.T Kakashi: Schon gut! Er meinte du sollst dich beeilen und er wartet sehnsЭchtig auf dich!  
Selas+freu, Herzchenblick+ Kakashi: Reingelegt! Ich soll dir sagen du sollst ein paar von Sanjis Keksen mit bringen!  
Selas: -.- Toll┘ Mach das noch ein mal und ich behalte das neue Jirajia- Buch!  
Kakashi: oO Das hast du?  
Selas+fies grins+ Kakashi+vor Selas auf Knie fall+ Verzeih mir Selas- sensei!  
Selas: Mal sehen┘ vielleicht┘ in ein paar Wochen┘ Bakura: ZurЭck zum Thema! Wann sollen wir nach Konoha?  
Kakashi: Na ja┘ am besten gestern! Die anderen RuhestДndler sind schon auf dem Weg!  
Atemu: MERIT! SANJI!  
Merit & Sanji: Was denn?  
Selas: HЖrt auf zu tanzen und packt eure Sachen! Wir haben eine Mission!  
Merit: -. Was fЭr eine Mission?  
Marik: Kakashi rekrutiert gerade alle alten Jonin wegen dem Shinobimangel in Konoha! Wahrscheinlich Orochimarus Schuld, oder? Merit+kreisch+ Orochimaru┘ +Herzchenblick, umfall+ Bakura: Nicht schon wieder+Augen verdreh+ Sanji+Merit aufheb+ Ihre OrochimaruanfДlle sind schlimmer als die bei Guido!  
Zorro: KЖnnen wir jetzt wieder zum Thema kommen?  
Kakashi: Ja┘ Also wie schon gesagt, wir brauchen euch dringend!  
Vegeta: Ja ja┘ wissen wir! Weiter!  
Kakashi: Na ja┘ Ihr sollt jetzt mit mir mitkommen!  
Merit+wieder wach ist+ Nix da!  
Kakashi: -. Wie jetzt?  
Merit: Vor morgen frЭh geht hier niemand weg! Das ist Zukos Abend!  
Kakashi: Wer ist Zuko?  
Merit: Der da+auf Zuko zeig+ Zuko+mit Katara wild rumknutsch+ Kakashi: Aha┘ -  
Merit: Du kannst gerne hier pennen und morgen frЭh geht es los!  
Kakashi: Hm┘ eigentlich sollt eich gleich wieder zurЭck┘ Atemu: Och bitte Kakashi! Wir haben auch leckeren Sake da!  
Kakashi: эberredet!  
Katara: Zuko! Lass das+kicher+ Zuko+Kataras Hals kЭss+ Sei still┘ Selas: KЖnntet ihr beiden das ganze nach drinnen verlegen?  
Zuko: -.- In einem rosa Zimmer krieg ich doch nie einen hoch┘ Selas+keif+ IST MIR DOCH EGAL!  
Merit+Zuko SchlЭssel zusteck+ Hier! Macht es euch gemЭtlich[Zuko und Katara verziehen sich  
Ihro+seufz+ Mein Junge wird endlich erwachsen┘ +TrДne wegwisch+ Selas: Was waren das fЭr SchlЭssel, Merit?  
Merit: дh┘ Besenkammer┘ +unschuldig grins+ Selas: -.- Wieso glaube ich dir das nicht?  
Sanji+Augen verdreh+ Vielleicht weil wir keine Besenkammer haben?  
Selas: Ist mir auch klar! Also┘ fЭr was war der SchlЭssel?  
Merit+hat sich verzogen und tratscht mit Kakashi+ Selas: -  
Atemu+zu Selas flЭster+ Du┘ so wieder SchlЭsselbart gezackt war, sind die jetzt in deinem Zimmer!  
SelaS: -.-■ +in Zimmer geh+ Die Alte muss doch nen Vollschuъ haben┘ +Zeter mordio+ Merit: Sag mal Kakashi┘ wie geht es Izumo und Kotetsu+Herzchenblick+ Kakashi: Hm┘ Die habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen┘ Glaube die wurden von Akazuki entfЭhrt┘ Merit: O.O WAAAAS? Wir mЭssen sofort los┘ sie retten!  
+heul+ Izumo┘ Kotetsu┘ Kakashi+grins+ Reingelegt! Denn geht▓s gut und die nerven mich die ganze Zeit, wann du endlich wieder kommst!  
Merit: -.-■ +Kakashi eine rein hau+ Erschreck mich nie wieder so ! BAKA!  
[Dumpfe AufschlДge aus dem Haus  
Vegeta: Oh┘ Selas hat Zuzu und Katara gefunden┘ Selas+brЭll+ Wehe ich erwische euch noch mal hier+TЭr zu knall+ Zuko & Katara+knutschend in Keller verschwind+ Kaiba: Tja Marik┘ jetzt besetzen sie dein Liebesnest!  
Marik+schulter zuck+ Ich hab nix gegen kЖrperliche Begierden┘ Lass sie machen!  
kaiba: Musst du wissen┘ +umkuck+ SANJI! Mehr B52!  
Sanji+Mit Tablett ankomm+ Aber natЭrlich! Und hinter damit!  
Vegeta+mehrere nacheinander ex+ Aang: Hey! Gib mir auch noch welche+B52 schnapp+ 2D: Hey Aang! Ich hab noch ein paar Flaschen ganz leckeren Wein┘

Next Morning

Vegeta & Bakura+verkatert in Garten sitz+ Merit+Immer noch mir Kakashi rumlДster+ und dieser Genma wДhre mein Typ, meinst du?  
Kakashi: Ja┘ wenn ich eine Frau wДre wЭrde ich ihm stДndig hinterherlaufen!  
Selas:+ schon im Ninjioutfit und ausgeschlafen+ Habt ihr etwas die ganze Nacht Эber gequatscht?  
Merit: Muss doch wissen welche Jungs sich im guten,  
alten Konoha herum treiben!  
Selas: -.- War ja klar┘ Zuko+verkatert aus Haus komm+ Au┘ was war denn los?  
Selas: -. Wie jetzt? Kannst du dich etwas an nix erinnern?  
Zuko: Nein┘ Kann mir mal jemand sagen warum ich im Keller aufgewacht bin┘ neben Katara┘?  
Selas+grins+ Du hast gestern ein bisschen viel getrunken und hast dann mir ihr getanzt┘ und geknutscht┘ Merit: ┘ und sie flach gelegt┘ Zuko+Kopf reib+ Ach so┘ Hab ich das? ┘ oO ICH HAB WAS?  
Selas: Du┘ hast┘ Katara┘ flach gelegt!  
Zuko: ┘┘┘┘┘ +dreckig grins+ Boh yaa!  
Selas+Hand an Stirn klatsch+ Autsch┘ Stimme aus dem Busch: Wo bin ich?  
Kakashi: -. Habt ihr noch andere Untermieter?  
Merit: Nicht das ich wЭsste! Ich schau mal+kucken geh[Aang liegt mit 2D hinterm Busch. 2D pennt noch  
Selas: oO Oh┘ mein┘ Gott!  
Merit: XD +lol+ 2D hat ihn rum bekommen! Kakashi! Ich krieg 10 MДuse von dir!  
Selas: Ihr habt darum gewettet? Wie krank seit ihr eigentlich?  
Merit: дh┘ Wir sollten langsam anfangen zu packen!  
Kakashi: Wird ja auch Zeit! Aber der da┘ +auf Zuko zeig+ ┘ kommt nicht mit! Zuko: -.- Ich habe eh besseres zu tun, einДugiger Spinner!  
Kakashi: Wie war das?  
Zuko+cool tu+ Hab ich vergessen!  
Kakashi: Na warte┘ +verschwindet, zieht Zuko von unten in den Boden+ Zuko+nur noch Kopf aus Boden kuck+ -.- Weiъt du mit wem du dich hier gerade anlegst?  
Kakashi+Fuъ auf Zukos Kopf stell+ Bist du nicht der Depp der dauernd vom Avatar fertig gemacht wird?  
Zuko+grrr+ Na warte! Merit+zu Zuko hock+ Lass es lieber! Gegen Kakashi hast du nie eine Chance!  
Kakashi: Banzai!  
Selas: Ich geh mal den Rest von uns wecken+gefЭllten Wassereimer mitnehm+ Merit: Sag mal Zuko, hast du in nДchster Zeit viel vor?  
Zuko: NЖ┘ nicht wirklich. Warum?  
Merit: Wir brauchen jemanden der auf unser Haus aufpasst wДhrend wir in der Heimat sind!  
Zuko: Kein Problem! Machen wir!  
Sanji+dazu komm+ Macht es euch einfach gemЭtlich! Wenn ihr einkaufen mЭsst, schickt einfach Kaiba die Rechnung!  
Zuko: Okay! Aber┘ kЖnnt ihr mich bitte hier rausholen?  
Merit: Klar+Zuko aus Boden zieh+ Und putz dir die ZДhne┘ deine Fahne ist ja echt tЖdlich!  
Zuko: -.- Du klingst ja wie meine Mutter!  
Katara+Aus Haus komm+ Zuzu! Da bist du ja+Zuko kЭss+ Guten Morgen+kicher+ Aang: -  
Selas+Vegeta und Bakura am Kragen hinter sich her zieh+ Jetzt kommt endlich!  
Zuko: дh┘ HДhД┘ Morgen Katara!  
Katara+verliebt Zuko ankuck+ Kakashi: Oh man┘ Merit: Ich geh Koffer packen!  
Sanji: Ich mach FrЭhstЭck+Mit Merit rein geh+ Merit: Zuzu! Du kannst schon mal anfangen hier aufzurДumen!  
Zuko: Wieso soll ich das machen?  
Merit: Weil es deine Party war! Keine Angst! 2D, Aang und Katara helfen dir!  
Zuko: Aber┘ ihr habt dir Party doch organisiert!  
Merit & Sanji+schon weg sind+ Zuko: -.- Toll┘ Katara: Wieso mЭssen wir helfen?  
Kakashi: Tja┘ Liebende stehen alles gemeinsam durch! Vegeta: Hey, Kakashi! Wie geht es eigentlich dem alten Mann?  
Kakashi: Sarutobi- sensei? Na ja┘ Er ist im Kampf gegen Orochimaru gestorben┘ Vegeta: Echt? Ich hab gehЖrt der wДre zur Kur┘ Kakashi: -.- Das war die RTL II Version!  
Vegeta: Ach so┘ Und wer ist jetzt der Obermacker?  
Kakashi: Tsunade macht das! Die mit den Megaocken, weiъt du noch?  
Vegeta+kurz grЭbel, grins+ Ich erinnere mich┘ Zuko+heul+ Ich will auch Frauen mit Megaocken┘ Katara+keif+ Geht es noch+Zuko Kopfnuss geb+ Zuko: AU┘ verdammt!  
Kakashi: Red nie Эber deine Traumfrauen wenn deine Freundin in der NДhe ist!  
Zuko+geifer+ Sie ist nicht meine Freundin!  
Katara: WAS??? Was war das dann gestern? HД?  
Zuko: Keine Ahnung┘ kann mich ja eh nicht dran erinnern!  
Katara+heul+ Ihro hat mich ja gewarnt┘ aber ich wollte ja nicht hЖren┘ Vegeta: Tja┘ man soll halt auf die Weiъheit der Alten hЖren!  
Kakashi: -.- Du klingst wie Iruka!  
Selas+Herzchenblick+ Iruka┘ Iruka: Ja?  
Selas: ┘┘ +sabber, glasigen Blick bekomm+ Iruka┘ Vegeta: -. Wo kommst du jetzt her?  
Iruka: Ich soll nachschauen wo ihr bleibt! Merit+angesprungen komm, an Irukas Bein klammer+ IRUKA+Herzchenblick+ Du bist endlich zu mir gekommen! Selas+brodel+ Iruka: жh┘ ja, ja+Merits Kopf tДtschel+ Husch, zurЭck ins KЖrbchen!  
Merit: Ey, ey, Iruka- kun!  
Iruka: Ja┘ Also┘ seit ihr langsam mal soweit? Tsunade- sama wartet nicht gerne!  
Vegeta: Wir wollten eigentlich noch frЭhstЭcken┘ Sanji macht Ramen a la Ichiraku! Iruka: Hm┘ Selas+Bettelblick aufsetz+ BЭdde Iruka┘ Merit+Iruka Ellebogen in Seite stubs+ Komm schon! Ich weiss doch dass du nicht widerstehen kannst! Selas: Ausserdem hast du die Jungs noch nicht erlebt wenn die hungrig sind!  
Merit: -.- Dagegen ist Orochimaru wie Mahatma Ghandi! Iruka: Okay, okay! Ihr habt mich Эberredet! Aber danach geht es sofort los!  
Alle: Hai, Senei+in KЭche stЭrm+

1 Stunde spДter

Iruka+ungeduldig wart+ Wie lange brauchen die denn?  
Bakura: Hat jemand meine Weste gesehen?  
Atemu: Ich finde meine Schuhe nicht!  
Merit: Nun macht mal los ihr Supershinobi!  
Zorro: Ja, ja! Immer mit der Ruhe+Stirnband verkehrtherum auf hat+ Sanji: Zorro┘ Dein Stirnband┘ Zorro: HД? Was ist damit+Schuhe anzieh+ Vegeta: Du hast es falsch herum auf!  
Zorro: Ups┘ +Stirnband richtig rum aufsetz+ Selas: Und das soll nun Konohas Rettung sein┘ Merit: Vielleicht lДsst Tsunade- sama ihn ja nur Wache schieben+hДmisch grins+ Zorro+fies grins+ Zusammen mit Izumo und Kotetsu┘ Merit+Herzchenblick, umfall+ Will auch┘ ich bin ein schlechter Ninja┘ Selas: Au weia┘ Kakashi: Seit ihr jetzt endlich mal fertig?  
Marik: Gleich+ankomm, sich dabei hЭpfend Schuhe anzieh+ Wuah┘ +Treppe runter fall, auf Bakura land+ Au┘ Bakura: Hast du dir weh getan, mein Liebling?  
Marik: Nein, nein. Bin ja weich gelandet┘ Bakura: Ich liebe dich, Marik┘ Marik: Bakura┘ Bakura: Marik┘ Selas: -.-■ +Beiden Kopfnuss geb+ Es reicht! Wir kennen eure Namen! Iruka: T.T Bis wir da sind ist Konoha dem Erdboden gleich gemacht┘ Kakashi: Dann mЭssen die es halt wieder aufbauen!  
Selas: Die die fertig sind, kЖnnen ja schon mal vorgehen!  
[Merit, Sanji, Bakura, Kaiba, Mokuba laufen los  
Merit: Bis dann!  
Selas+Ihro SchlЭssel in Hand drЭck+ Und passt mir gut auf unser HДuschen auf!  
Ihro+drop+ HДuschen ist gut┘ das Ding ist grЖъer als der Feuerpalast┘ Atemu: Ich dachte immer der ist so riesig?  
Zuko: Das sieht nur im Fernsehen so aus┘ Ist eigentlich wie eine Gartenlaube!  
Selas: oO Okay┘.  
Atemu: Na dann┘ Ich reite auf Bruce!  
Marik: Nein ich!  
Kakashi: PrЭgelt euch drum! Weshalb wollt ihr diese Flohschleuder eigentlich mitnehmen?  
Marik+Bruce umarm+ Er gehЖrt zu uns, genauso wie Selas KeifanfДlle und Vegetas schlechte Witze!  
Selas: Ich und KeifanfДlle? ICH HAB KEINE KEIFANFдLLE!  
+keif+ Alle+sarkastisch lach+ HДhД┘ Selas+Bei Iruka einhДng, Zunge raus steck+ Marik: Sollte Selas eine Gruppe Genin bekommen, die tun mir leid!  
Atemu: AkademieschЭler tДten mir mehr leid!  
Marik+In Erinnerung schwelg+ Ach ja┘ die Akademie┘ Das waren noch Zeiten┘ Iruka: KЖnnen wir jetzt endlich?  
[Marik und Atemu stehen grinsend und geistesabwesend neben einander und schwelgen in Erinnerungen  
Selas: Moment+Marik und Atemu Kopfnuss geb+ LOS JETZT!  
Atemu & Marik: Ja, ja! Wo sind eigentlich Mibo, Pex und Kain?  
Vegeta: Die sind schon lange weg! Atemu: Und weshalb sind wir noch hier?  
Iruka+keif+ Weil ihr euch ewig nicht auskДst! Atemu+klein mach+ Schon gut, schon gut! Wir kЖnnen jetzt!  
Kakashi+sarkastisch ist+ Oh┘ schon?  
Atemu: Sei nicht gleich so gemein┘ Дh┘ wie war dein Name?  
Kakashi: -.- ┘ +fies grins+ Ich bin┘ OROCHIMARU!!! BUH!  
Atemu: WUAAH+weg renn+ Marik: XD Der fДllt auf jeden Mist rein!  
Selas: Ach! Und du nicht, oder wie? -. Marik: -  
Kakashi+seufz+ Wenn ihr jetzt nicht sofort loslauft, passiert was+los lauf+ Selas+hinterher geh+ Warte, Kakashi+Ihro und zuko wink+ Viel Spaъ Opachen und Zuzu- chan! Und macht nix kaputt!  
Atemu & Marik+los lauf und wink+ TschЖЖЖЖ!  
Vegeta+langsam loslauf+ Ach Zuzu┘ Zuko: Ja?  
Vegeta+hДmisch grins+ Dein Papa hat Эbrigens ein Kopfgeld auf dich ausgesetzt┘ Zuko: Er hat WAS??? oO Vegeta: Ich glaube es sind 10000000 Piepen! Aber na ja┘ Bis bald+weg ist+ Zuko+Wie Fisch kuck+ Menno┘ T.T Zorro+aus Haus gerannt komm+ Hey! Wartet+innehalt+ Ach ja┘ Zuzu!  
Zuko+heul+ Was jetzt noch?  
Zorro+hДmisch grins+ Das die Nacht war nicht Katara!  
Zuko: Wie jetzt?  
Zorro+grins+ Henge+In Katara verwandel+ Zuko+Kinnlade runterfall+ Soll das etwas heiъen┘ Zorro: Wer weiъ, wer weiъ┘ Bye, bye, SЭъer+verschwind+ Zuko: ┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘ Das kann doch alles nicht war sein┘ +heul+ Kann mich bitte jemand tЖten┘ Iroh: Ach Zuko┘ Kommt, wir trinken einen Tee zusammen! Dann kЖnnen wir darЭber reden┘ Zuko+ningel+ Ich will nicht darЭber reden┘ 


End file.
